Enamored Memories
by Wordgawk
Summary: Snapshots between Shinjiro and the girl he never expected to be smitten by. (Persona 3 Portable, Shinji x FeMC)
1. Phase 1

**Author's note: And my P3 love has revived yet again thanks to those new P3 movies. Man, it has been a while!**

* * *

Enamored Memories

It's an ordinary and boring item, those hair pins. An accessory to keep her hair out of her eyes. They're always plain colors: grey, brown, black. Like her shoes, they slip in place, do their job, and when the day is done they come out. Nobody pays special attention to them because Minako wears them every day.

Shinjiro can't believe he picks up on this observation when one of those everyday pins is missing from her hair. He doesn't consciously pay attention, but without it Minako's appearance seems off.

He pretends not to notice. He doesn't want to fall.

In a cool afternoon, he is about to push his way into the dorms when he sees her meandering along the path away from the dorms, studying the ground. Clumsiness must have made Minako lose the clip, she informs him. It's going to be within the next three blocks, she remembers fiddling during between here and there.

Daylight will bleed to evening soon. What a waste of energy, searching for such a tiny thing in these huge walkways. The cold isn't doing Minako any favors by remaining outside.

Shinjiro voices his opinion. Minako is slightly taken aback by his blunt belief and he can tell she sees the logic in his statement. It's pointless to look for it. Get another one. It makes sense.

Minako continues scanning the ground, intent and determined.

Shinjiro turns away to return to the dorms. Whatever. Let her be. The streets aren't that long.

The click of her soles travels away half a block. Shinjiro realizes she will keep going until she locates what she lost.

She glances up in surprise when Shinjiro's boots meet her downward studies, not expecting him to care about such trivial matters.

He doesn't really. He doesn't put value on such irrelevant things, but he thinks of her resolve.

He tumbles into intrigue when Minako smiles in thanks.


	2. Phase 2

It's the end of the world. Or the start of a new one if he can work his brain to go through with his plan.

Hell, Shinjiro can't even label his thoughts as a coherent and logical plan because can't figure out A from F.

Evening blots the sky navy and Minako and he are at the playground. The glow of overhead lights tosses enough whiteness over the toys to see clearly, but creates shadows on the bench they're sharing. They've been chatting about their daily woes and successes. Minako has inched closer to Shinjiro as their topics taper off.

Muteness reigns. Minako stares at him pointedly, knowingly… longingly. Her ruby eyes linger on his lips, reassuring him that yes, he won't be an idiot if he takes the plunge. She wants the thing he's thinking too much about and Shinjiro yearns to pass and get his awkwardness over and done with.

What was that phrase Aki kept whacking into him about training? Something about practice and perfection?

What could a trial run hurt? Shinjiro tugs at Minako's magnetic stare wordlessly, luring her in with captivation. His alluring self doesn't seem to include his body, despite his damnest to want to touch her.

Apparently, his body experiences a delayed reaction. He feels her mouth on his. Shinjiro blinks in surprise, at warmth, excitement and nerves all firing through his body at once.

Their kiss sweetens in deepness like reaching the concentrated center of cotton candy. Finally, Shinjiro's arms loop around her with no effort and his eyes close to savor his treat.

Shinjiro is going to love attending practices.


	3. Phase 3

They get carried away, as it seems to be the norm when they meet eyes across the room. Whether by too much talking or doing, zeal is always present. He ambles to her or she glides to him. They greet and someone asks about the other's life.

Conversation remains perfectly normal. Then one of them leans in and plays the other with a murmur. A deviation from regular talk. A throwaway comment or an observation. Usually Minako starts. Shinjiro happily and willingly follows just to find out how that trail ends. Well, sometimes he gets nervous and backpedals.

Today is different. Shinjiro has pressed her up against the wall. A stiff leg planted between hers, straying fingers tangled in her short hair, insatiable mouth nipping at her enticing neck.

Minako squirms in resistance, as they're openly making out in the empty dorms. Minako insists they halt before they get caught, but Shinjiro's impatience takes over. He yearns for one more luscious minute of Minako responding to his every peck and stroke.

When Minako understands she's not winning this fight, she begins to laugh while Shinjiro's wet mouth tickles her collarbone. Minako throws her arms around his neck in response, really diving into this moment as he has.

Her fingers dig hard into his back. She becomes daring and wraps a slim leg around his which rubs deliciously between her thighs. Shinjiro groans and pushes in harder.

He raises his arms to lift her higher along the wall, his mouth seizing hers. He is swimming in heat and passion, now. He breathes in her sweet scent, lets it fill him from his head to his toes.

Minako's arms tighten around his body. She gives in to lustful moaning. Spurred on, Shinjiro duplicates it, albeit more enthusiastically.

So much so, that he doesn't hear their friends walk in or see them gawk until Minako stops writhing and vocalizing altogether and he wonders why the hell she has ceased moving.

Shinjiro has never had such astounded, embarrassed expressions directed at him in his life.


	4. Phase 4

The movie is a yawn, but Minako can't get enough. She chirps on about its merits, citing the captivating actors and the breathtaking music. Continuing her chattering from the popcorn stand to the outdoors where all of Port Island can hear her lauding, Shinjiro thinks she would make a great movie reviewer. Or an infomercial voiceover.

Shinjiro idly imagines Minako as an assistant in Tanaka's _Amazing Commodities_ show, catering products to the shopping fanatics. As he ponders if a suit is a good look for Minako, a familiar and dreaded sensation billows up in his chest. Light coughs draw Minako's concern. Shinjiro assures her he's fine.

His coughs cease and Shinjiro proves his point with a wobbly smile. The sounds treacherously resume, heavier and more persistent. Shinjiro clamps a hand over his mouth as his dry hacks pierce the air between them. Damn it. He abhors these fits.

His head spins and his feet can't navigate straight. Those small arms of hers lead him to a nearby bench. Minako doesn't let go when they sit.

The fits don't become a problem until Shinjiro's throat burns and his lungs want to hurl into his mouth. He can't breathe, can't think of anything else but craving oxygen. Abject terror invades his brain and he can't stand having witnesses around to his fear. It is these times that he dissolves into it the deepest.

A chill has seized his torso and it has nothing to do with weather. Shinjiro gasps, mentally begging himself to breathe, to keep going.

His fear is slowly abating by the steadying palm centered on his back, but there is tense apprehension Minako's contact.

When the bright lights quit blinding his vision and he catches his breath, now back to slow in and out, Shinjiro rests his elbows on his knees. His head hangs, his ragged breaths tapering to shallow.

When he regains speech, he presents the question plainly: Is she's afraid?

Minako doesn't say anything. A terror of her own sprouts in her, too, a shadow in her light eyes. Shinjiro can't fault her; he doesn't sound well. He sounds like a disgusting wisp of person just wasting away. He has not revealed his true reason for the illness. He can't bear to wound Minako, wound his other friends. Will not.

She swallows past her dread and nods. Her slightly trembling hand stays its strength on him.


	5. Phase 5

Minako furiously throws the package of flour -actually heaves it with much arm- across the kitchen table and it smacks against the wall. Voluminous powder puffs in a cloud all around them. Sprinkles of white dust showers the counters, floor and unfortunately, Shinjiro's pristine black turtleneck.

Shinjiro chomps on his tongue to not spew forth a plethora of curses because she threw food -at least, the beautiful birth of something consumable- that is still useable.

He slips. He can't control all of his anger and he yells at her for being an impatient fool. Sure, Minako has been attempting to make a lemon pie from scratch for the past four days and something fouls up in those attempts, but she has got to get a grip. She can't mindlessly fling good cooking material like dirty laundry going in the washer.

Arms crossly folded across her chest, Minako turns away from him like they're _having a serious argument_. Shinjiro had only recommended that she use a tad more flour because the day before her crust was a pasty mess. Whatever her problem is, she takes it out on the poor flour bag.

Shinjiro faces away from her too, gritting his teeth and squeezing the rag he used to wipe up a section of the table they needed clean. Crap, girls could be such a complication.

They simultaneously spin towards each other, eyebrows drawn and tempers ready to sling more insults.

Shinjiro spots her pancake white face, clothes and hair. She looks like an adorable flour-covered snowman. He turns away from her again, but not in anger. He starts to guffaw and he can't stop himself.

Minako stomps her foot in annoyance, but his chortles keep coming and coming.


	6. Phase 6

Flirting to Shinjiro always meant nasty glares and shoves. Some part between his ogling and touching messed up when he attempted that fine art on girls. So he doesn't bother refining his methods after his last fiasco of a relationship.

Until now.

When Minako parts with money on a low cut shirt with more dazzle than her normal shirts, she hopes Shinjiro notices. It's a shiny affair with beads all over the thing.

Minako says nothing to him, but makes her new purchase known by standing at his side most chances she gets so Shinjiro has an eyeful of the bold sequined pattern on her hip. She tilts her head cutely when she speaks. Touches her chest to draw attention to the design emblazoned there.

The girls in the dorm notice Minako right off, naturally, lavishing compliments on Minako's choice. They babble in earshot of Shinjiro like excited parrots cawing over new birdseed.

The shirt is such a pretty color, the tiny gems lining the collar exquisite; Shinjiro doesn't understand the importance of these material things so he remains silent about it.

But the glittering of the adornments on the shirt is nothing to the shine of anticipation in Minako's eyes. She likes the words, but she likes them better from Shinjiro.

He catches her wishful desire and does want to say what he thinks. He feels the weight of the words pool like sand in his mouth, chalky and clunky. If he does speak, his heart will leap at her happiness. Shinjiro will want to do it over and over. Feed his addiction.

The words are so hard to force out. They are a piece of him, what he thinks. He wishes the words came easily, like driving his axe blade through raging Shadows. Fluid and confident.

He battles with this silly issue. If he says anything, he'll know he won't be his sullen and selfish self.

Shinjiro summons himself as they walk to the park later at night. He has not given compliments. He seeks for the right phrase to describe how gorgeous Minako looks and decides to let his tongue loose and talk candidly.

His chest pounds but his voice is clear when he whispers what he thinks in her ear, feeling more daring than normal. It's kind of lewd and he hopes it doesn't result in a slap in the face.

Minako teases him by whispering back what she thinks of him. His blush flares and a spark shoots down Shinjiro's belly.

Suddenly, he thinks he could get the hang of this flirting stuff..


	7. Phase 7

At the dorm's dining table, Shinjiro blows at his hot chicken noodle soup, mindful of the fresh cut inside his mouth, thanks to another one of Aki's "lessons" via his fists.

Did that guy ever grow up? Yes, Aki had the right to care about Shinjiro, his close friend, but Shinjiro wasn't about to bare his soul. Hence, the pain in his mouth. But it was all worth it if Shinjiro's dignity remained intact. He wasn't going to say anything.

Shinjiro cautiously spoons some steaming liquid past his lips. The heat zings and Shinjiro instantly lets go of the spoon with a clatter in his bowl and grabs the side of his pulsing cheek. Damn, he really wants to finish his soup.

Minako rounds the dining table behind him and asks what's wrong, a crumpled, readily disposed soda can in hand. Her forehead crinkles a little with worry.

Shinjiro's artfully tactless lie about biting the inside of his cheek will win awards. He moodily picks up his spoon and stirs soggy pasta around. He silently blames her for his current state, but there isn't any real vicious mirth behind the thought.

Aki had driven in a point about keeping mindful of Minako's feelings when she expressed them to Shinjiro. He ought not to wipe them from the landscape of his mind like crappy news on the TV.

Shinjiro doesn't need his friend's advice, or more precisely, doesn't want to admit that accepting advice means he is really _serious with a girl. _Hell, Shinjiro isn't entirely sure he is.

Or maybe he just doesn't want to admit how neck-deep he is in feelings about her. God, he is drowning. Aki can even see that and Shinjiro hasn't explained the breadth of his feelings about Minako to Aki.

Minako stares at Shinjiro as he continues trying to eat. Shinjiro expects her next words to berate him for lying to her which means a long, dragging conversation. Relationships meant those came up.

He braces himself. He feels the urge to tack on something more substantial to his lackluster answer to Minako's inquiry. As an afterthought, Shinjiro adds that drinking hot liquids is what is annoying him.

Minako agrees with the sting of drinking with a sore mouth. She shrugs flippantly in an oddly accurate facsimile of Shinjiro's own shrugs and simply walks away in the direction of the kitchen.

Staring at the floating bits of chunky carrots and chicken bits in his yellow soup, Shinjiro feels almost... disappointed. Part of him wants to put up a mental fight. Almost.

Minako walks back over. Shinjiro blinks at her when he sees she has replaced her crushed soda can for a mini fan. She waves him away and positions the fan over the steam. Clicking on the power switch, Shinjiro watches his bowl grow cold. They don't speak, but he senses her brewing.

Minako turns off the fan and takes it back. She pats him on the shoulder and informs him he can now finish eating. She wouldn't want him to go overboard and keep getting hurt by constantly biting his mouth so often.

Aki walks in through the front door, as if on cue to their conversation. Minako shoots Shinjiro with a critical look, then directs it at Aki. Her head shakes and the tension on her face from before diminishes. She smirks, as if to imply that boys will be boys.

Shinjiro vows to himself not to cause her so many frazzled looks in the future.


	8. Phase 8

The woman has come by to visit him again. This time, they're at the beach.

Shinjiro is glad; a while ago he was tracking down a lost frog with Junpei and Koromaru. Man, had that search been a challenge.

In his mind's eye, Shinjiro watches the woman trot by him. Barefoot and wearing an airy summer dress in this hot sun, she's laughing. She says something about going for a swim and why doesn't he come along?

Shinjiro returns her reply with an easy chuckle. She's so silly. Why is she wanting to swim when she doesn't even wear a bathing suit?

He's the silly one, she claims. He's the person with the swimwear on.

Shinjiro looks down and she's right. A pair of long swim trunks. They're roomy and comfortable. He has seen these before. When… when was the last time he wore these? Wasn't he a little runt then? Funny how these things fit despite him being much, much taller than his pint-sized days.

His hand skims his stomach, at the lack of shirt nor coat. He's warm. He's so warm when he's supposed to always be cold.

Shinjiro peels his vision away from the fascinating sight of himself in swimwear. The girl is trying to wade out to the sea, hiking up the hem of her long dress to her knees.

She turns to him and the brilliance of her smile entices Shinjiro to move towards her.

But his feet don't travel no matter if he tries to force them.

Shinjiro tells her he can't get closer. She giggles and replies he'll be okay if he calls her name.

Shinjiro sighs in relief. Great, she can help him. Her name is…

His mind blanks. When he mentally searches for her name, a dull fog permeates it. He knows the girl is the bubbly type and she likes to talk. Ever since he has seen her in places neither of them has been to, he hasn't needed her name.

Maybe he should remember, but he doesn't understand why.

Maybe later he'll find his answer. For now, he's enjoying his time with his lady.

She sees Shinjiro's memory difficulty and waves goodbye while moving away along the shoreline.

Shinjiro isn't worried. She'll be back soon. Then he might have to remember… what again?


	9. Phase 9

Meaningful days slip by, some faster than others. Nyx has been defeated and the world is truly at peace now.

They are alone on the rooftop of Gekkoukan High. Cradled in his arms, Minako slips away to peaceful dreaming while Shinjiro feels overflowing gratitude and love. He tries to calm his thudding heart with a slow and deep breath.

He is such a moron, forgetting someone as precious as Minako for so long. It is she who pierced the fog that had been his coma.

He starts from his reverie when she caresses his cheek with the back of her hand. Shinjiro clasps it, not wanting to let go. He wants to see her bigger smile so he drops a quick peck on her fingers.

He gets his wish and Minako sleepily brightens. "Lying here in the spring sun feels so nice. Tomorrow, we'll trade places."

Shinjiro looks gently down at the face he has grown accustomed to these past weeks. She can't stay with him. She is drifting off to another world of play reserved only for her and he can't follow.

Shinjiro's throat clams up so much he almost can't breathe. But he does, precious air in and out.

"Yeah? What if I don't want to sleep?" His voice is hoarse, tinged with fondness.

Minako's lethargic voice and body doesn't diminish the fiery soul in her drooping eyes. She tries to focus on Shinjiro's face and nods slightly. "You'll like it. And when you wake and tell me so, I'll get my turn again. But you'll join me, 'k?" Shinjiro's sleeve slips between her fingers, but she has no more strength to tug.

Shinjiro tightens his hold to keep her here with him for as long as possible. Minako blinks to stay her eyes open to consciousness so she can feel him.

"I-" Shinjiro's voice catches at a surge of emotion, at words he never imagined he'd utter. Minako's struggle to stay conscious pushes him onward. "I love you, Minako Arisato."

The sleepiness in Minako's eyes doesn't dull the shine in her tender gaze. "I love you, Shinjiro Aragaki."

They share a smile before the lure of eternal dreams embraces her at last.

-THE END-


End file.
